Sakon e Ukon
Sakon (左近, Sakon) e seu irmão Ukon (右近, Ukon) eram irmãos gêmeos e aparentemente líder(es) do Quarteto do Som. Personalidade Sakon gostava de falar mal dos outros, e, tal como o resto do Quarteto do Som, ele se refere constantemente a seus inimigos como "lixo". Orochimaru observou que Sakon era o membro mais rápido e mais forte do Quarteto do Som, levando Sakon a ser muito orgulhoso. Quando em batalha, Sakon gostava de prolongar a luta para brincar com o adversário e usar suas técnicas desnecessariamente potentes. Essa tendência de Sakon o levou a abrandar o resto do grupo, sempre se interessou por um adversário. Ukon foi capaz de compensar essa falha por ser mais impaciente e apressado do que seu irmão, forçando Sakon de acabar rapidamente com suas batalhas. Aparência Ambos Sakon e Ukon tinham cabelos cinza-azulado escuro com franja que cobria um dos olhos. Cada um dos gêmeos usavam batom cor de turquesa, e lápis de olho, o que fez a sua aparência mais feminina. Eles vestiam túnicas marrons simples, com longas pulseiras pretas (que são confundidos com parte de suas mangas), shorts preto colante, roxo e cordas amarradas na cintura. Sakon usava um colar vermelho-escura, com cercadura em volta do pescoço e um gigante pergaminho atrás de suas costas. Ambos os gêmeos têm um selo amaldiçoado plantados em suas testas, que são escondidos pela sua franja. Na maioria das aparências, Ukon é geralmente mostrado com um sorriso no rosto e a cabeça ligeiramente inclinada para baixo. Para ajudar ainda mais a distinção entre os dois, Sakon usava pérolas no pescoço e Ukon tinha uma voz um pouco mais profunda. Além disso, suas franjas estavam em lados opostos (Ukon é para esquerda e Sakon para direita). História Parte I Invasão em Konoha Sakon e Ukon fizeram sua primeira aparição com o resto do Quarteto do Som, criando uma barreira para evitar outros de interferir na luta de Orochimaru com Hiruzen Sarutobi. Mais tarde, eles ajudaram Orochimaru, que havia perdido os braços, a fugir. Resgate de Sasuke thumb|left|Quarteto do Som contra Jōnin de Konoha. O Quarteto do Som tem a missão de escoltar Sasuke Uchiha quando ele decide entrar para o lado de Orochimaru. Durante o caminho até o esconderijo de Orochimaru, eles foram confrontados por Genma Shiranui e Raidō Namiashi, mas o Quarteto do Som derrotou os dois rapidamente e seguiram caminho. Quando em repouso ao longo do caminho, eles foram presos pelo Time Shikamaru através do Ninpō: Kage Mane no Jutsu, deixando-os incapazes de se mover. Ukon, no entanto, atacou Shikamaru e quebrou o seu ataque. Jirōbō e Kidōmaru em diferentes pontos ficaram para trás na tentativa de atrasar os ninjas de Konoha, mas cada vez os membros da equipe de resgate são capazes de alcançá-lo. Uma dessas ocasiões, Sakon e Ukon foram separados por Kiba Inuzuka e Akamaru de Tayuya, quando uma bomba papel explodiu e levou todos eles para o fundo de um penhasco. Começam então a luta de Kiba e Akamaru e atingiu seu segundo estado, após bater-los. Kiba e Akamaru em seguida, usar um jutsu novo que eles aprenderam para atacá-los. Os atacaram e aparentemente separou o corpo de Sakon em dois. Quando Kiba e Akamaru atacam novamente, Sakon e Ukon usaram sua Invocação: Rashōmon, para bloqueá-los, mas eles detém-o, imprimindo-os. Sakon e Ukon, em seguida, atacam, Akamaru, no entanto, ele bate em Kiba e Akamaru faz xixi nos olhos de Sakon, só que desta vez como ácido. thumb|Ukon em sua luta com Kiba. Ukon entretanto usou sua habilidade de compartilhar um corpo para invadir o corpo de Kiba, enquanto Sakon foi, lavar os olhos no rio nas proximidades. Depois de explicar o que ele ia fazer, Kiba pegou uma kunai e se apunhalou no estômago, fazendo Ukon sentir também. Ukon grita de dor, e antes de Kiba poder matar os dois, sai de seu corpo e diz que ele não tinha infligido um golpe fatal. Kiba então joga a Kunai para ele e explodiu bombas de fumaça para permitir que ele e Akamaru escapassem, e deixou uma isca para Ukon. Quando a fumaça se dissipou, parecia Ukon para ele, mas viu a isca e se aproximou dizendo que Kiba era muito sangue frio. Quando ele chegou perto demais, ele explodiu e mandou diversas kunai contra ele empalando-o várias vezes. Ele então ficou bravo que ele caiu nessa armadilha e Sakon voltou a se reunir para curar seu corpo, dizendo que se ele encontrou-los para mantê-los vivos e ele iria matá-los, quando ele acordasse. Sakon concorda dizendo que vão matá-los juntos. thumb|left|Sakon e Ukon são mortos pela Técnica Preta Secreta Maquinário de Um Disparo. Depois de Sakon rastrear para onde ele pulou no rio, ele encontrou a jaqueta de Kiba e deu a Ukon, que já acordou, para usá-lo para deslocar-se sobre Kiba. Quando os encontrou, Ukon tentou matá-los, mas foi parado por Kankurō. Kankurō então lança armadilhas contra os gêmeos, que se unem para se regenerar e achavam que estivessem fugido dos ataques de Kankurō. Porém, em seguida, Kankurō utilizou o Corvo e sua nova marionete, Formiga Negra, para utilizar um novo ataque em Sakon e Ukon. Então, Sakon e Ukon são presos na Formiga Negra e os braços de Corvo mostram várias lâminas, que entram em compartimentos na Formiga Negra, matando Sakon e Ukon. Em seguida, escuta-se os gritos de Ukon e apenas se vê o sangue deles vazando de dentro do fantoche. Parte II Guerra Mundial Ninja thumb|Sakon se defende de Kiba e Akamaru.No anime, Sakon e Ukon, juntamente foram reencarnados por Kabuto Yakushi junto com seus companheiros de equipe do Quarteto do Som durante a Quarta Guerra Mundial Ninja. Eles foram implantados em algum lugar na península do País do Relâmpago e lutou contra Kiba novamente. Apesar de perder, mesmo com seu corpo foi melhorado por seu invocador, Sakon e Ukon rapidamente reconstruiram-se e lançou o Yomi Tenshin no Jutsu para teletransportar-se, com seu grupo, e os seus adversários originais para outro local.Naruto Shippūden episódio 303 Sakon e Ukon reúnem-se com seus companheiros na barreira do Yomi Tenshin no Jutsu e eles continuam suas batalhas com seus inimigos, trocando adversários, enquanto Shikamaru vem com uma análise. thumb|left|Sakon e Ukon passam por Kiba e Akamaru.Para recompensá-los por seus esforços e tentativas, Sakon e Ukon revelam que até mesmo a sua derrota não iria liberar a barreira. Sua raiva em batalha como o Quarteto do Som sobrecarrega os shinobi de Konoha com o ódio que mantém por eles. Aproveitando isso, Shikamaru continua a isca de ódio para atrair Naruto para quebrar a barreira e livrar seus camaradas. Com as almas de seus inimigos mais odiados libertadas, Sakon, Ukon e seus camaradas decidem tomar o seu ódio em Naruto, apenas para serem facilmente derrotados antes de voltar suas almas para o além. Habilidades thumb|Sakon e Ukon no segundo estágio de seu selo amaldiçoado. Sakon e Ukon são, notados por Orochimaru, sendo os mais fortes e mais rápidos de todo o Quarteto do Som, superado apenas por Kimimaro Kaguya. Sakon tende a provar este ponto, usando desnecessariamente técnicas extremamente poderosa para se mostrar. Ele também provou ser bastante eficiente com fūinjutsu, como ele executou o Ninpō: Shishi Enjin com seus companheiros, e então o Método de Selamento Escuro sozinho. Quando Ukon se separa de seu corpo, os dois podiam realizar a Invocação: Rashōmon juntos a uma certa distância um do outro. Como o resto do Quarteto do Som, Sakon e Ukon tinham um Selo Amaldiçoado do Quarteto do Som. Quando o segundo estágio do seu selo amaldiçoado estava ativado, eles pareciam ogros com a pele vermelha, cabelos mais longos, e um chifre único (em lados opostos para a testa de cada irmão). Demonstraram também uma enorme resistência ao serem atingidos por bombas explosivas e arvores que poderiam facilmente esmagar um corpo humano como aconteceu com Tayuya, e saírem ilesos. Kekkei Genkai thumb|left|Ukon saindo de dentro do corpo de Sakon. Com a sua kekkei genkai, Sakon e Ukon eram capazes de fundir-se com os corpos dos outros. Ukon geralmente usava essa capacidade para permanecer dentro do corpo de Sakon e poderia liberar as partes do seu corpo de dentro do corpo de seu irmão, assim ajudando Sakon na batalha. Além de defender Sakon, ele permitiu que Sakon realizasse socos com três braços e chutes com três pernas. Os dois poderiam curar rapidamente quando unidos. Ukon pode se separar de Sakon para que os dois pudessem atacar de forma independente, embora ele não foi usado para mover por conta própria e assim ele iria cansar-se facilmente. No segundo estágio do seu selo amaldiçoado, Sakon e Ukon podiam desconstruir o seu corpo em um nível molecular e entrar no corpo de um oponente. Nesse ponto, eles foram capazes de alterar as células e proteínas do alvo à vontade, matando eficazmente o alvo, e depois deixando o alvo para reconstruir seu corpo novamente. Essa técnica, porém, tinha a desvantagem deles tendo os mesmos danos que o corpo que tinham invadido, como pode ser visto quando Kiba esfaqueou-se no intestino com uma kunai. Estatísticas Sakon Ukon Legado thumb|200px|Kabuto usando Sakon.Tendo usado o DNA do Quarteto do Som em seus experimentos, Kabuto Yakushi desenvolveu uma maneira de imitar o Ataque dos Demônios Gêmeos de Sakon e Ukon, que ele usou para criar construções dos mesmos e dos outros membros em seu corpo durante sua busca para encontrar a si mesmo, com os gêmeos como base de suas construções. Ao utilizar o Ataque dos Demônios Gêmeos, ele pode forçar qualquer das construções do seu corpo a atacar quando necessário. Curiosidades * O primeiro kanji no nome de Sakon (左) significa "esquerda", enquanto o no nome de Ukon (右) significa "direita". * Sakon pode ser visto vivo durante o omake de Naruto Shippūden episódio 129. Ele está escolhendo máscaras com Kidōmaru nas proximidades. * O cabelo de Sakon é mostrado como o azul escuro no mangá. No anime ela tem uma cor de cinza-azulado. * De acordo com o Segundo Databook: ** A frase favorita de Sakon é "O primeiro e único" (唯一無二, Yuiitsu Muni). ** A frase favorita de Ukon é "Fique esperto irmão mais velho, irmão mais jovem tolo" (賢兄愚弟, Kenkei Gutei). ** Sakon desejava lutar contra Sasuke Uchiha. ** O hobby de Ukon era dormir. ** Sakon e Ukon completaram 46 missões oficiais no total: 20 rank-D, 15 rank-C, 8 rank-B, 2 rank-A, 1 rank-S. Frases * "Nós não temos tempo para enrolação, Sakon!" * "Essa é minha habilidade para assassinar, yeah!" * "Você não pode me vencer somente com um bom nariz e garras contra minha habilidade!" * "Nós os mataremos juntos!" Referências en:Sakon and Ukon es:Sakon y Ukon ru:Сакон и Укон de:Sakon/Ukon pl:Sakon i Ukon Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Otogakure Categoria:Quarteto do Som